


s h o u k a n s h i d a

by HeeCawRoo



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mary Lives, Next Generation, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeeCawRoo/pseuds/HeeCawRoo
Summary: [ File Description: A document containing several scanned pages with seemingly unrelated contents. Each page has been covered in crayon, a child's handwriting messily scrawling the same name over and over again. ]JAMES JAMES JAMESJAMES JAMESJAMES JAMES JAMES JAMES JAMESJAMESJAMES JAMES JAMES JAMES
Relationships: Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson & Original Character(s), Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 1





	1. October, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes this is my epistolary next generation moriarty fankid isekai fic dont worry about it its fine

File: "Chouette Adler"  
Creation Date: 14th October, 2019  
Opened By: Antarctica  
  
Notes: The presence of the child was initially reported by operative [REDACTED] after a visit to the home. When the authorities arrived, however, no evidence of a child living there was found. Pending further investigation. (Files cryptid.jpg and selftaught.pdf provided by the operative along with the initial report.)

* * *

File: selftaught.pdf  
Creation Date: 11th October, 2019  
Date Added: 14th October, 2019  
Added By: [REDACTED]

[ File Description: A document containing several scanned pages with seemingly unrelated contents. Each page has been covered in crayon, a child's handwriting messily scrawling the same name over and over again. ]

JAMES JAMES JAMES  
JAMES JAMES  
JAMES JAMES JAMES JAMES JAMES  
JAMES  
JAMES JAMES JAMES JAMES

[ There are twenty seven pages. ]

* * *

File: cryptid.jpg  
Creation Date: 3rd October, 2019  
Date Added: 14th October, 2019  
Added By: [REDACTED]

[ File Description: A photograph taken by mobile phone of an unidentified child running past an open door. The picture is dark and blurry, so any features are difficult to make out. The child appears to have long dark hair and be clothed in a white dress. ]

Notes: "Cryptid"? It's just a child. Must you make everything into a joke? -M


	2. January to April, 2022

File: Exchanges Upon Relocation  
Creation Date: 30th January, 2022  
Date Added: 31st January, 2022  
Added By: Antarctica

[File Description: An audio recording captured within the home of one of the participants. The file has been edited for the privacy of those involved. Transcribed as follows. ]

30-01-2020 01:43

JW: Calm down. Look- Christ, S-------! We can't just-  
SH: _Don't_ tell me to calm down. You didn't see him in there. What it was _like_ , J---. She-

[There is a loud but brief sound, like something slamming to the ground. Muffled noises that are assumed to be coming from SH.]

SH: He can't go back. We can't send him back. I can't...

[No noises can be heard for some time.]

JW: I know. I know. You're right.  
SH: J---...  
JW: We'll make it work. It's gonna be fine.  
SH: It has to be. I _left_ him there, J---. Why did I do that?  
JW: It's-  
SH: It's not fine!  
JW: [Another pause.] No. It's not. But we'll make it better. 

[The voices can be observed to be coming from closer together at this point. JW laughs quietly.]

JW: M--- is gonna kill us, though, you know that?  
SH: Concerning phrasing, considering our history.

[Quiet laughter. Conversation ceases at this point.]

\--

30-01-2020 01:56

[Conversation takes place roughly at the same time as the preceding one, but was picked up from a separate microphone in one of the bedrooms.]

RW: What's your name?

[No answer follows. The sound of fabric shifting can be heard.]

RW: You have a name, right? How old are you?

[Silence continues.]

RW: It's okay. You're scared, right? That's what dad said. If you don't want to tell me it's fine.

[There's a scraping sound, like a chair being dragged across the wooden floors.]

RW: I'm seven. Well, I will be in a few days. You don't look any older than me, so until you tell me I'll say you are too.

[Fabric sounds again.]

RW: Oh! And my name is R----. R---- W-----. It's nice to meet you! Do you want to be friends?

[There are no sounds indicating whether the other child responded. It's quiet for several minutes.]

RW: Huh? Did you want to say something? [Pause.] Um. Is it okay if you start with your name? If we're going to play together I need to know what to call you. It's okay if it's not your real name, too.

[There's another pause, and then the sound of the bed creaking.]

C: James.

[The audio recording ends shortly after this point, as nothing else of interest was captured.]

Notes: Why in gods name you have a microphone set up in the child's room is beyond me, but I've been asked to inform you that if it's still there at the end of the week it'll be relocated "directly up your arse." -SH

* * *

File: Adoption Record  
Creation Date: 27th April, 2022  
Date Added: 27th April, 2022  
Added By: Reigate

[File Description: Certificate of Entry into the Adopted Children Register for the child [REDACTED] Brook in the care of the Watson family.]

CERTIFIED COPY OF AN ENTRY

No. of entry: XXXXX  
Date and location of birth: Second of February 2013; Smithfield, London, United Kingdom  
Name and surname of child: [REDACTED] BROOK  
Sex of child: [REDACTED]  
Name and surname of parents: John Hamish WATSON, Mary Elizabeth WATSON  
Address: XXX Melcombe Pl, Marylebone, London, United Kingdom  
Occupation of parents: Doctor, Nurse  
Date on which the adoption was effected: 4th February, 2022  
Description of court or by whom effected: London High Court of Justice Family Division  
Date of entry: 27th April, 2022

CERTIFIED to be a true copy of an entry in the Adopted Children Register maintained at the GENERAL REGISTER OFFICE, under the Seal of the said Office.

Notes: Fast tracked and copy redacted by Antarctica's request. Official record does not reflect the redactions made in the copy. -Reigate

* * *

File: Record of Name Change  
Creation Date: 27th April, 2022  
Date Added: 27th April, 2022  
Added by: Reigate

[File Description: Deed Poll for a change of name for the newly adopted child, James Brook.]

THE UK DEED POLL OFFICE LONDON

THIS CHANGE OF NAME DEED made by me the undersigned John H. WATSON of Marylebone, London on behalf of my child James BROOK formerly known as [REDACTED] BROOK, and a British citizen,

WITNESSES AND IT IS HEREBY DECLARED as follows: -

1\. On behalf of my said child I formally and absolutely renounce, relinquish, and abandon the use of said former name of [REDACTED] BROOK, and assume, adopt and determine to take and use from the date here the name of James BROOK in substitution for their former name of [REDACTED] BROOK.

2\. On behalf of my said child I shall at all times hereafter in all records, deeds, documents and other writings, and in all actions and proceedings use and subscribe the said name of James BROOK as their name in substitution for their former name of [REDACTED] BROOK so relinquished to the intent that they may be known and distinguished by the new name of James BROOK only.

3\. On behalf of my said child I authorise and require all persons at all times to designate and address them by the adopted name of James BROOK.

IN WITNESS, DATED THIS 27th DAY OF APRIL IN THE YEAR 2022  
SIGNED SEALED AND DELIVERED

By the above mentioned John H. WATSON on behalf of the above mentioned James BROOK.

Notes: Redacted again after the fact. The child is nine. It isn't as though he was actually using the name. -Antarctica


End file.
